


End of the Line

by PhoenixWytch



Series: H50 - Word of the Day [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/194841.html">Word of the Day</a>, retire, at <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com">1_million_words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It's not supposed to end like this. With blood and flames and me alone watching as others scurry about trying to figure out how this happened. It is supposed to happen years from now when we're old, wrinkled, gray and surrounded by our Monkey and her children and their children. It just isn't supposed to end this way.

Steve is my freaky ninja SuperSEAL. My Neanderthal animal. He's supposed to be with me. He's supposed to be here, pulling crazy ass stunts that make me yell at him to be careful. He's supposed to wake me up by dripping water from his morning swim on me before he drags me from bed and into the shower. He's supposed to steal my breath away with kisses.

Steve is not supposed to be dead. He's not supposed to retire from life now. He's not supposed to leave me. He's not supposed to break his promises. These things aren't him. They can't be him. He promised never to leave me and he never breaks a promise. So, you see this can't be happening.

Chin is standing just behind me, his hand heavy on my shoulder. Kono has her arms wrapped around me, like she believes I'm going to disappear. Steve...Steve is _still_ missing, because he's _not_ dead. As for me, well...I'm staying right here and waiting for Steve to be found alive and injured, but still _alive_. Then, then I will yell and scream at Steve for being a reckless moron.


End file.
